happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wooly
Wooly is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Wooly is a blue-green llama who was born in a foreign country (presumably somewhere in South America). He came to HTF Town for a vacation but has no idea he has been there for years already. To reinforce a llama-like appearance, Wooly has been given a wool-covered body, long pointed ears, a slightly curled tail, and large bottom teeth. Starting in Diddle Bo Sheep, he would have a split lip to enhance his appearance. Sometimes, he spits like llamas do. Wooly's name fits him due to the green wool on his body. It is also a term for "confused and vague", fitting his personality. In his own country, Wooly was considered the villiage idiot. Unlike Lumpy, Wooly's stupidity is mostly involved with him misunderstanding the language spoken by others, commonly mistaking speech, words, and signs for something random. A regular gag involves another character asking Wooly for something, and - since he doesn't understand what they say - he usually gives them something dangerous or injures them in some manner, leading to their deaths (and occasionally his own). Episodes Starring Roles #Hotel Me About It #Have You Any Wool? #Fates Around the World #Driving Problems #Pigeon Toed #Diddle Bo Sheep #Save the Drama For Your Llama #United Europe #Character Interviews - Wooly #Watch That Language! #Swimming Less-ons #Dalai Llama #Le Petit Lynx #A Smile Is Always Tree #Treasure Blunt Featuring Roles #Brain Freezy #Okey Dokey, Artechoke #You Can't Beach Me #Thirstful Revenge #Card Trick #Strike! #Wool Over Your Eyes #Sweet Tooth Decay #Just For Laughs #Total Panda-monia #Litter Bitter #Battle of The Djs #King Bee #Read None About It! #Not Commonwealthy #Offended Robots #Move your Body #Pickle Love #Connected To The Tail Bone #Lowercase Eye #Funny Animal, Funny Speech #It's Up There #Laugh Paws Laugh #Mime After Mime #On Thin Ice #Virtual Reality #Sand Over Some Place #Have a Wool Trip #A Bat of One's Eye #Hat Me #Snow Horror, Snow Problem #Shave a Red Rag to a Bull #The Longest Yarn #Alpacapella Appearances #Pranks Prank Pranky #April Showers #Sweet Tooth Alabama #The Sign of Evil #Pipe Down #Shattering Effects #Naughty Bully #Candy Canes and Bloody Lanes aglow #The Big Three Oh! #Evil Goes Squirming #Free Pugs #Say What? #Music To My Ears #All Pecked Out #Strike Out #Grasp Hole #Mistletoe Mischief #Are You Jocking? #Bun's the Charm #Raw Diamonds #Strange Little Changes #Lit A Fusion Kill count *Cuddles - 2 ("Hotel Me About It", "Save the Drama For Your Llama") *Giggles - 3 ("Hotel Me About It", "Fates Around the World", "Save the Drama For Your Llama") *Toothy - 4 ("Hotel Me About It", "Fates Around the World", "Save the Drama For Your Llama", "Snow Horror, Snow Problem") *Lumpy - 2 ("Hotel Me About It", "Save the Drama For Your Llama") *Petunia - 1 ("Hotel Me About It") *Flaky - 2 ("Hotel Me About It", "Save the Drama For Your Llama") *Disco Bear - 2 ("Save the Drama For Your Llama", "Snow Horror, Snow Problem") *Lifty - 1 ("Hotel Me About It") *Shifty - 1 ("Hotel Me About It") *Mime - 1 ("United Europe") *Hippy - 1 ("Hotel Me About It") *O'Clock - 2 ("Have You Any Wool?", "Fates Around the World") *Superspeed - 2 ("Have You Any Wool?", "A Smile Is Always Tree") *Cloudy - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Fruity - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Hatchy - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Fungus - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Sporty - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Puffy - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Emily & Kit-Kat - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Pranky - 2 ("Card Trick", "On Thin Ice") *Guddles - 1 ("Pigeon Toed") *Drama - 1 ("Save the Drama For Your Llama") *Todd - 2 ("Save the Drama For Your Llama", "King Bee" debatable) *Baldy - 1 ("Save the Drama For Your Llama") *Gutsy - 1 ("Naughty Bully") *Leif - 1 ("United Europe") *Planetary X - 1 ("United Europe" debatable) *Scotty - 1 ("Not Commonwealthy") *Jumpers - 2 ("Not Commonwealthy", "Snow Horror, Snow Problem") *Boris - 1 ("Not Commonwealthy") *Generic Tree Friends - 2+ ("Save the Drama For Your Llama", "It's Up There", "Snow Horror, Snow Problem", "A Smile Is Alway Tree" debatable) *Toad - 1 ("Swimming Less-ons") *Coconut - 1 ("It's Up There") *Scoopy - 1 ("It's Up There") *Velo - 1 ("Le Petit Lynx") *Mouse Ka-Boom - 1 ("Le Petit Lynx") *Dexter - 1 ("Virtual Reality" along with Amp) *Amp - 1 ("Virtual Reality") *Squabbles - 1 ("Have a Wool Trip") *Senior - 1 ("Have a Wool Trip") *Cryptie - 2 ("A Bat of One's Eye", "Treasure Blunt" along with a bear) *Robo Star - 1 ("A Smile Is Always Tree") *Hiss - 1 ("A Smile Is Always Tree") *Josh - 1 ("Mistletoe Mischief") *Mr. Pickles - 1 ("Pickle Love") *Sniffles - 1 ("Treasure Blunt") *Cub - 1 ("Treasure Blunt") *Spinnie - 1 ("Lit A Fusion") *Others - (numerous fishes in "Treasure Blunt") *Al - 1 ("Alpacapella") Deaths #Have You Any Wool? - Explodes after putting fire and gas on himself. #Fates Around the World - Splatters in the Grand Canyon. #Driving Problems - Killed by Nippy offscreen. #Brain Freezy - Gets an ultimate brain freeze and explodes (head only). #Okey Dokey, Artechoke - Electrocuted to death by a lightbulb. #You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. #Strike! - Decapitated by bowling ball. #Pigeon Toed - Either crushed or drowned in pigeon poop. #Wool Over Your Eyes - Eyes pop out because of shrinking sweater. #Sweet Tooth Decay - Dies in explosion, zombie self blown up by vaccum. #Just For Laughs - Slips and splatters on floor. #Total Panda-monia - Drowns in foam. #Lights, Camera, Cut! - Killed in explosion. #Litter Bitter - Drowns in sea. #Battle of The Djs - Stabbed by Shuffles' quills. #Save the Drama For Your Llama - Killed in explosion. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Evil Goes Squirming - Blown up by an exploding sheep. #Match of the Day - Dies from explosion. #Planetary X - Thrown out of a plane. #Say What? - Mauled by Bongo (offscreen). #Connected To The Tail Bone - Splatters. #Swimming Less-ons - Spine breaks on a hurdle. #Dalai Llama - Blown away by a hurricane (debatable). #It's Up There - Ripped in half by parachutes. #Mime After Mime - Ran over by Sniffles. #Le Petit Lynx - Killed by fireworks. #Virtual Reality - Vaporized. #Sand Over Some Place - Shredded into pieces. #A Bat of One's Eye - Neck breaks on sidewalk. #Hat Me - Slaughtered by Moldy . #Grasp Hole - Died in explosion. #Mistletoe Mischief - Splattered against a door. #Strange Little Changes - Killed by Lab Rat. (off-screen) In Fan Games #Juice Pong - Skull cracked by coconut (ending 1), attacked by monkey (ending 2). Trivia *He is the first llama in the series. *According to the staff, he is at least two times dumber than Lumpy. *In Fan Version episodes, he takes Lumpy's place. *Wooly kills an average of three or more characters per episode. *This is Wooly's favorite song, despite that he doesn't understand the lyrics. *To go with his inability of understanding language, he sometimes mistakes noises for music (as seen in Pipe Down, Diddle Bo Sheep, and Shattering Effects). *His Survival Rate is 50%. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Lumpy-sues Category:Green Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Llamas Category:Characters with Lumpy's body shape Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 10 Introductions Category:Stupid characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Camelids Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive